Servant of Evil
by Cathleen The NiGHTmaren
Summary: Reala's life is saved by a group of NiGHTmarens, Then Reala makes a big mistake with them, and he is forced to do things he would NEVER do... Author's Note: The Chapters are short because I wrote it on my iPod Touch…
1. Chapter 1: Why Did I Go Outside?

Chapter 1: Why Did I Go Outside?

Reala was flying around NiGHTmare, No - one recognized him because he had his head down and was wearing a black hoodie. He started flying around the darkest part of NiGHTmare, then suddenly, he was trapped! He couldn't fly anymore... He looked up and removed the hood. He heard a group of middle age NiGHTmarens cackling. "Well Well Well... If it isn't Prince Reala! We are going to get a LOT of money for him!" said the leader of the group. "This is NOT funny!" Reala snapped. He tried to cut the bars of the cage with his claws, but he couldn't move his arms. "You can try and hurt us, but you can't move! You think you are so awesome! You're not!" Reala was really ticked off now... "You just wait! When I get out of here, I'm going to KILL you!" Reala growled. The group cackled again. Reala glared at them angrily. "Let him go!" said a group that was pretty much the same as the group that trapped Reala. "No! We are going to keep him for a bit! If the money isn't paid, we are going to kill him." said the group leader. "How much money exactly?" Reala said. "About a billion dollars..." he said. "I'm screwed..." Reala thought. "I'm a product in a black market... Nice..." *obvious sarcasm* Reala rolled his eyes. The group trying to free Reala held up black pistols. "Fine! Have him!" Said the other group as they flew away from the area. Reala sighed with relief. The other group unlocked him. I don't know how to thank you..." Reala said. "We know one way..." said the group. "How?" Reala questioned. One of the NiGHTmarens in the group held a white rag to Reala's face... Reala's vision started to fade, "What's happening?" he thought. Then everything just went black. He fell onto the stone cold ground... "Take him to the base..." said the leader of the group.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured!

Chapter 2: Captured!

When Reala woke, he definitely wasn't in the darkest part of NiGHTmare, he was in the group's secret base... But he didn't know anything... "I want to know where I am..." Reala said. "That is none of your concern..." said one of the members of the group.. "It has only been half an hour! Why is he awake!" said the leader. "We still need to drug him!" "What do you mean 'Drug' me?" Reala yelled. "Nothing..." the leader smiled. Reala glared at him. The leader held another rag to Reala's face, this time it didn't make Reala pass out, but it felt like he was going to throw up. "I think I liked the other one better..." Reala groaned, clutching his stomach. Then Reala suddenly felt normal again. "What the hell just happened to me?" Reala said. "It was nothing..." The leader said. "If it was nothing, why did you give it to me?" Reala said suspiciously. "Ok it was important..." the leader said. He got a small clock hanging on a gold chain from his pocket. "Watch the clock, go back and forth..." Reala couldn't help but look at it, it's like whatever the leader of the group said, he HAD to obey! "Everything I say, you will obey... You owe us... And this is how you will pay us..." The leader's voice was the only thing Reala could hear in his mind... Part of him tried to block it out, but he was powerless... "Whenever you disobey, it will cause you pain... Like you experienced when the obedience drug was given to you... And when I snap my fingers, no matter my request, you will do it... Now... SLEEP!" Reala was out cold... "I have big plans for him..." the leader smiled as he and his group left the room. The door closed, and Reala was alone...


	3. Chapter 3: Gaining Consciousness

Chapter 3: Gaining Consciousness

Reala woke up. At first he didn't know where he was, then he remembered... He flew around. A few minutes later the group flew into the room. "Good! You're awake!" said the Group leader. Reala turned and faced them. "Look, I'm grateful for before, but I think this is a bit much..." Reala said. "Remember... We saved your life Reala..." The leader said. "Remember... I'm the Prince of NiGHTmare and I can get in prison for the rest of your life" Reala smiled. "Talking back, eh?" The leader smiled. Suddenly, Reala's smile disappeared as he fell onto his knees. The pain in his stomach was back. "I really hate you..." Reala groaned. "What do you even want from me?" The leader leant down and whispered to Reala. "Ah! Like I would ever DO such a thing!" Reala snapped at him as he got up. "Oh crap, I shouldn't have done that..." Reala was back to the ground. "That's for being disobedient!" The leader snapped. "Fine! I'll do the freaking job!" Reala yelled. "Good, and if you don't... We'll do it my way..." The leader and his gang left. Reala sighed. "Seriously? KILLING people!" Reala thought. "And of all people... WHY ANNABELLA!" Reala was getting really ticked off... (Authors Note: Annabella is a Fanmaren I made up to be Reala's girlfriend) "Not her..." Reala said. "Why not? What's special about her?" The leader glared at Reala. "She's... my girlfriend..." The leader laughed evilly (Authors Note: I'm getting bored of calling him "The Leader"... His name is Scar, so that's what I'm gonna call him from now on...) "Yeah right!" Scar laughed. "I'm serious! Even ask her if you don't believe me..." Reala glared at Scar. "You're girlfriend or not, you still have to kill her..." Scar glared back at Reala. "No... I'm not going to kill her!" Reala said. "Fine then, YOU won't kill her, but U.V Reala might! Scar snapped his fingers. Reala froze, then he smiled. "What is your request master?" Reala said. "Perfect..." Scar smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Regrets

Chapter 4: Regrets

(Authors Note: This is the saddest thing I've ever written, you've been warned… Oh, and this Chapter is longer too)

Scar was in an alleyway with the hypnotized Reala, just outside Annabella's house at 2 in the morning. "Now, you go in there and kill her, ok Reala?" Scar said. "Of course Scar!" Reala smiled. "Good!" Scar smiled. Reala flew through Annabella's bedroom window. Annabella was asleep in her coffin. Reala opened her coffin, but Annabella woke up! "Ree, why are you here?" Annabella smiled. Reala said nothing, "Reala?" Annabella said. Reala put his hand over her mouth. (Author's Note: WARNING! This part is gruesome! DX) He reached for a knife in his pocket. Annabella's eyes widened with fright, she tried to scream, take the knife, move, DO ANYTHING! but no matter how she tried, Reala kept her down. Reala stabbed Annabella repetitively, her blood filled the coffin and stained her clothes. She screamed, but it was very faint. Her pale blue eyes closed. She was dead. Reala laughed, (Author's Note: Ok, no more gruesome for a while… :D) He flew out of her house and went back to the alley. "Good, Reala…" Scar smiled. Scar Chloroformed Reala, (Author's Note: WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND CHLOROFORM IN MY STORIES! .) and Reala was out like a light.

Reala woke up a few hours later. "Ugh, what happened…?" He moaned. Scar smiled.

"You killed Annabella!"

"No I didn't…"

"Oh yes you did!"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"You'll remember doing it soon" Scar said. "There's no way I could of!" Then Reala paused, his memories of just before he was chloroformed came back to him. He was speechless, he DID kill her! But the worst part was he remembered her terrified, confused and heartbroken face as he did it… A tear fell onto his face, and then another, then he started sobbing quietly. His memories of being with Annabella were now bitter… It felt like he had been stabbed in the heart… He would do anything to see her alive again… Scar was laughing. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU!" Reala snapped. "It's not like the Prince of NiGHTmare to cry" Scar laughed. (Author's note: Ok, enough with the sad stuff… LET'S HAVE SOME FUN! :D) "You wouldn't be crying too if you just remembered killing your girlfriend! Oh, that's right, you don't have one!" Reala smiled. Scar stopped laughing. "Reala, remember…. I am more powerful than you right now… I can END you!" Scar growled. "I DARE you Scar…" Reala smiled… They began fighting, Drill Dashing, Paraloops… Eventually, Reala fell… He became powerless… "I warned you…" Scar hissed. Reala stood up, He was ticked that he was actually beaten by him. Scar was walking out of the room as Reala saw the chloroform Scar had left in the room… Reala had an idea. He flew behind Scar and chloroformed him… "That is revenge you Douchebag!" Reala said as he flew out of the room, and out the door of the lair


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

Chapter 5: Escape

Scar woke up 10 minutes later, which is odd because the effect of the chloroform is very strong… "What the hell happened?" Scar stood, looking for any clues as to what happened… There were none, the room was empty, no sound, no other NiGHTmarens, and no objects apart from the bottle of chloroform… THE CHLOROFORM! He then realized what the situation was… "Ugh! Reala is SO gonna die!" Scar called the rest of his gang to and told them to look for him and then flew out of the lair to go looking for Reala… "Well, if the pain from my hypnotism doesn't kill him first, I will…"

Reala was in an alleyway, panting. Flying fast for a very long distance wasn't exactly a thing he was good at… "How does NiGHTS do this on a weekly basis?" Reala groaned. But at least he was far away from Scar… He felt a serious pain in his stomach… "Oh crap, I forgot about that…" Reala dropped to his knees. He felt like he could no longer move, which is a good thing for Scar if he found him. He looked around. The street was completely empty… "Scar won't find me… If he does… I will probably then be able to fight back…" Reala thought. "I should sleep; the only time I have slept in days is when I have been unconscious…" Reala then fell into a deep sleep, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach and the filthiness of the alleyway…

"Hey… Wake up…" a voice said. Reala slowly opened his eyes. "What do you wa-" Reala froze. He saw Scar's pale white face and Luminous red eyes staring right into his tired Turquoise eyes. "It's surprising you're still alive with how weak I made you, Reala…"

"Giving up isn't something I do…" Reala smiled. Scar scowled at him. "Talking back, eh?" Scar counted on his fingers, from five down to one. On one Reala was paralysed in pain. "Done…" Scar said. "Uh…Scar…" Said one of Scar's gang members. "Yes?" Scar turned, facing him. "Why exactly do you hate Reala so much? You have gone to all this trouble to destroy him, physically by hypnotizing him to be in agony when he disobeys a command, and mentally by making him kill his girlfriend… I don't think anyone will pay to get him back dead…" He said. Scar looked down at his feet… "You REALLY want to know… The full truth…" Scar said, embarrassed. "Well yeah… kind of…" He rolled his eyes… "Well… It starts like this…"


End file.
